Plain
by gakushuuism
Summary: By the time he failed to notice that 'everything being too normal' is the clearest flag of all, his life's already on its way spiraling down like a roller coaster. [Mayuzumi Chihiro/OC]


**Give love to Mayuzumi Chihiro, please. He deserved so much for all of his painful basketball journey.  
I felt like he's very underrated. Most, if not all of this will be on Mayuzumi's perspective.**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

 **Plain.  
** [ _"Birds of a feather flock together."_ ]

* * *

I didn't think that today, my monotone everyday life will change. I mean, everything seems perfectly normal.

You see, in light novels, there are usually hints, right? You know, that kind of thing you call _'flags'_. They always show up when things are going to happen. Stuff like _'looming dark clouds',_ _'bone-chilling breeze', 'dark auras'_ , things like that?

Ah, but then again,

...I guess I only failed to notice that _'everything seems perfectly normal'_ is the biggest, clearest flag of all.

* * *

The bell rang, and I immediately head out to the rooftop, with a book in tow. I've always liked that place - the breeze felt good, and it's very quiet there. People hardly ever bothered me when I'm there - there are a few students who come and go, of course, but I guess _I am_ pretty hard to notice. In any case, the rooftop is a very strange place, isn't it? In light novels, important things happen here. Revelations, confessions, promises... most of the time, it happens here, right in the rooftop. I guess that's partly why I felt some kind of a special connection with it.

Today as usual, I started reading my unfinished light novel alone. The sun shone just right, and it was neither hot nor cold. As I turned the pages, however, the sound of the door opening made me look up.

"E-excuse me..."

It was a short girl with a petite stature - her black, bob-styled hair shone a bit under the sunlight. At the first sight, she looked quite plain; probably because of her glasses and long bangs. I could hardly see her eyes.

In any case, she just said _"excuse me",_ right?

I looked around to see if she's actually talking to somebody else. Just as I said before, I'm quite hard to notice, after all.

But then, I realized that the place is deserted - ah, so she _is_ talking to me.

I looked back at her with a questioning stare. Come to think of it, I've never seen this girl anywhere, have I? I'm pretty sure she's younger than me, though - maybe a transfer student?

"I... Is it okay if I sit here?" She stammered.

I don't understand the need for such a question, though. After all, this _is_ a public place. It's the _school's_ , and not mine to begin with.

But in any case, I nodded: she looked like the type to wait for a respond before she does anything, after all. Having her stand up in front of me until the bell rings is distracting.

Seeing my gesture, she immediately smiled - a pure and childish smile. She sat down, perhaps five meters away from me, and only then I realized she also brought a book with her. Having my interests piqued, I can't help but to ask,

"You like to read, too?"

Of course, in a monotonous, uninterested voice.

She looked up, seemingly happy that I asked. Maybe she had wanted to talk to me as well?

"Yes! I love reading," she replied, and added nervously, "...Umm, _senpai,_ do you like to read, too? I'm currently reading _Cross Country_ by James Patterson."

She wasn't too sure when she said _'senpai'._ She just guessed based on my outer appearance, I think.

"...Mayuzumi Chihiro, third year," I introduced myself, "...Is that an english novel?"

"Ah, I'm Tsuyuri Narumi, I'm a first year and I just transferred today," she replied, as she nodded politely, "Yes, it's all written in english... but I like languages, so that's okay."

An embarrassed smile.

This child truly smiles a lot - ah, and she's also a transfer student. I guess my guessing ability is not one to take light of.

I looked at her open book, and I noticed that it's full of stick markers and highlights. She's truly learning, isn't she? I've never seen someone as diligent as her in terms of reading.

"Mayuzumi-senpai too, what are you reading?" She asked. It looks like she's quite relaxed now.

"A light novel," I replied simply.

An interested look on her face, "Light novels? I've never read anything like it."

Now _that_ surprised me. For someone who looked like she's read a whole bunch of books, to never read light novels even once is quite strange. Though she's probably the type to read classics, from what I observed.

"I'd like to read it one day," She added, "I guess I'll try looking for it at the bookstore after school."

"I see," I replied, shortly, as I went back to read my book. Considering she doesn't continue the talk anymore, it seems that she followed suit.

Now that I think about it, she's a really honest person, isn't she? Everything she felt clearly shows on her face - the polar opposite of me. Her words are always laced with warmth - another difference - and she looked like the type to get used by other people.

...It's not like I'm any different, though. At least, on the _'used by other people'_ part.

"I guess birds of a feather flock together," I whispered, and I looked back down at my book. I realized that Tsuyuri's looking at me, but I pretended not to see.

I don't know why, but today, I can't concentrate on my novel at all.


End file.
